


shot to the heart

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, Silly boyfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: The boys play laser tag





	

**Author's Note:**

> zoe gave me like 20 joke prompts and i got Way Too Serious about this one so it actually turned out well enough that I wanted to post it. enjoy!

Focus, agility, stealth. All things that made Hanschen Rilow the best laser tag player in town.  He usually didn’t dwell on his own laser tag skills but today he had been _challenged_. 

 _Gabor thinks he and his cronies can beat me_ , Hanschen thought, rolling his eyes and popping a blueberry breath mint into his mouth as he slunk through the maze of fake metal and fog, _I’m the best laser tag player this town has ever seen_.

At that moment, however, he heard something behind him. He continued to walk casually for a few second before spinning around with his gun raised at the sneak behind him. 

“Eek!” Said none other than Ernst Robel as Hanschen easily shot him.

“You gave it a valiant try, Robel, but not good enough.”

“Jesus, Hanschen, you’re so intense about this,” Ernst put his head in his hands as his suit made pitiful beeps and sadly blinked its lights. “You could at least cut your boyfriend some slack, I didn’t even want to play.”

“Maybe I would care about your complaints if you had joined the winning team,” Hanschen says, turning up his nose at Ernst. 

Ernst moves closer, putting one hand on Hanschen’s shoulder. “ _Hansi_ , the teams were randomly created, you can’t _really_  be mad about that.”

Hanschen huffs but doesn’t respond. Ernst sighs. 

“You know I love you,” Ernst says, and when Hanschen scowls in doubt, Ernst wraps both his arms around Hanschen’s neck and says, with kisses punctuating each word. “I love you.”

Hanschen gently bats Ernst away. “Fine, fine, I won’t doubt your feelings anymore,” He says, rolling his eyes and laughing, “I love you too.”

“Good,” Ernst says, grinning, “Then you’ll have to forgive me for this.”

“What?” Hanschen says, before Ernst shoots Hanschen close range, directly in his chest sensor. “What the _fuck_.”

“Sorry!” Ernst yells, running away before Hanschen’s suit reboots, “All’s fair in love and laser tag!”

“You dick!” Hanschen cursed as he runs after Ernst, probably being loud enough to alert the whole game of their location, “You’ll pay for that!”

“You’ll have to catch me first, babe!” Ernst taunts, but Hanschen isn’t worried. He is the _best_  at laser tag.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter for more ridiculousness and check out my writing tumblr for more writing 
> 
> [Main Tumblr (liveinlivingcolor)](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
